Ir a casa
by Rohe
Summary: Isabella camina errante por la ciudad, se sienta en las aceras y fuma cigarrillos. Observa el cielo estrellado y ve nacer el sol. No pertenece a nadie, pertenece a todos. Está sola, no tiene hogar, pero sabe que hay un lugar en el mundo donde siempre será bienvenida: los brazos de Edward


**_Ir a casa._**

* * *

 **Resumen: Isabella camina errante por la ciudad, se sienta en las aceras y fuma cigarrillos. Observa el cielo estrellado y ve nacer el sol. No pertenece a nadie, pertenece a todos. Está sola, no tiene hogar, pero sabe que hay un lugar en el mundo donde siempre será bienvenida: los brazos de Edward.**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de Meyer; la historia es mía.**

 **Advertencias: AU, todos humanos, OoC, OS.**

* * *

" _No tiene caso hablar con gente que tiene un hogar,_

 _no tienen idea delo que es buscar tranquilidad en otras personas,_

 _tener un hogar donde sea que recuestas tu cabeza."_

Lana Del Rey.

* * *

 **10 de enero, 1996.**

— ¿Bailamos?

Isabella me tiende una mano con elegancia. Le sonrío suavemente, y la cojo sin dudarla. Pongo una mano en su angosta cintura, mientras ella rodea mi cuello con sus manos pequeñas. De pronto, su canción favorita comienza a sonar, envolviendo nuestros cuerpos, llevándonos a nuestro lugar favorito.

Nos balanceamos lentamente, ocupando todo el espacio que nos queda. La habitación de hotel que he pedido ésta vez es pequeña e íntima, justo como a ella le gusta.

Ahora, parece que los años no han pasado, que estamos en un bar, bailando la canción que ella ama, mientras nuestros amigos se ríen de su forma de bailar, y ella tararea en mi oído, igual que ahora:

—… _Wise men say, only fools rush in…_

Sonrío, enterrando mi rostro en su largo cabello oscuro, que huele delicioso. Huele a recuerdos perpetuos y besos fugaces. Y la abrazo fuerte, con miedo a perderla, con miedo a que se aleje de mí como el agua entre mis dedos, al igual que su cabello, al igual que todas las mañanas.

—… _But I can't help, Falling in love with you_ _…*_

La abrazo otra vez. Quiero besarla, pero recuerdo que sólo somos dos viejos amigos. Dos viejos amigos apagando recuerdos entre abrazos cálidos, entre bailes interminables y sonrisas tiernas, como si quisiera anestesiar el dolor de perderla por la mañana.

— ¿Te tratan bien? —pregunto, acariciando su cabello, una vez que la canción ha terminado, pero nosotros seguimos bailando.

Espero una respuesta sincera de parte de Swan. Una que no me deje más loco de lo que ya estoy. Una que no me mantenga despierto por las noches.

—Estoy bien—dice ella, en un susurro amortiguado—. Son buenos conmigo.

Y calla. Deseo que me diga algo más, pero guardo silencio y miro sus ojos, que parecen ser ajenos al dolor que me atraviesa. Y también me mira. Sonrío cuando veo el cálido color chocolate que me saluda.

—Tienes ojos hermosos—murmuro, con solemnidad.

Sonríe burlona.

—No eres el primero que me lo dice.

Me mira unos segundos antes de esconder su rostro en mi cuello. Siento su respiración contra mi piel, mientras beso su frente.

—Y no serás el último—agrega.

Niego con la cabeza y la abrazo. Parezco un adolescente de dieciséis y ella una niña de quince, prometiéndonos amor por siempre. Suena ridículo, pero lo siento así. Porque con ella, el tiempo no avanza, retrocede. Me hace ruborizar y reír. La abrazo como si mi vida dependiera de ella, ambos sosteniéndonos como si fuéramos a morir, porque estoy seguro de que si la suelto pasará.

—Me iré a Las Vegas la próxima semana.

No digo nada. Pienso en una excusa, algo que haga que se quede, pero todo aquello falla cuando veo la decisión en sus ojos. Quizá, sólo mirándola sonreír, sé que me faltó decir cosas. Sé que me faltó decir un "moriría sin ti", tal vez, pero no porque no quisiera decirlo, sino, porque ya lo sentía. Me faltó decir tantas cosas cuando aún podía detenerla…

— ¿Qué pasa?—murmura, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué va a pasar?

—No sé, dímelo tú.

Me faltan fuerzas para decirle la verdad. Me falta valentía para hacer que se quede. Me falta amor propio para aceptar que no es mía. Pero la quiero aquí, conmigo, con su fría respiración contra mi cuello.

—Te amo—le digo, soltando un suspiro.

Me mira fijamente por lo que me parecen siglos. Sé que quiere tratar de reír. Ella trata de levantar la comisura izquierda de su labio pero no funciona. Sé que intenta buscar alguna cosa de la cual reírse y olvidar las palabras que he pronunciado, pero no las encuentra. Se acerca lentamente y me rodea con suavidad, como si tratara de no romperme.

—Lo siento—murmura en mi oído.

—No, no lo hagas.

No puedo evitarlo. La abrazo con fuerza, con rabia, con amor. No puedo perderla. La quiero conmigo o no quiero nada.

Sus pupilas de fuego relampaguean cuando se aleja y me mira.

—A veces el amor no es suficiente, Edward.

—En este caso, lo es.

— ¡Basta! —gruñe, alejándose definitivamente y caminando hacia la cama—. Sabes cómo soy, sabes que no me quedaré.

Tenso los hombros, sintiéndome impotente. No puedo pedirle nada, lo sé. Lo he sabido desde que la vi deambulando la primera vez es un callejón, con los hombros descubiertos y pantalones cortos.

—Mírame. Necesito que me mires.

Bella alza la vista y sus ojos oscuros me atrapan como la primera vez que lo hicieron. Siento las irremediables ganas de echarme a llorar como un niño, pero me mantengo firme.

— ¿Tienes la mínima idea del daño que me haces? —murmuro con voz quebrada. Ella no parpadea. Ni siquiera retrocede o se inmuta. Incluso pareciera que tiene una de sus cejas levantadas. Pero no. Su expresión es impasible—. Dame una razón.

No me la dará, y mi alma se desgarra lentamente. Recorro con los ojos aquél cuerpo menudo que todos tocan pero que nadie mira. Observo la curvatura de su cuello, sus rodillas desnudas, sus pequeños pies. Ésos grandes ojos que han visto el amanecer, que han visto el desamor, que han visto a hombres borrachos caerse sobre mugrientos colchones.

— ¿No puedo amarte?

Aquellos ojos tan hermosos se humedecen, pero como siempre, las lágrimas no caen por sus mejillas.

—No, no puedes amarme—dice, frunciendo los labios—. Y si lo haces, estás amando a alguien equivocado.

Estamos a menos de metro y medio de distancia. Avanzo y ella no retrocede. Siempre valiente y desafiante. Mi eterna guerrera.

—No, Isabella. Jamás amaría alguien equivocado.

Me acerco y tomo su mano. Sus dedos, ásperos y largos, se deslizan entre los míos. Mi corazón se acelera, y me sorprende que no me rechace.

Con la mano libre, toco su gruesa ceja.

—Amo la forma que alzas esta ceja cuando algo te sorprende.

Bajo la mano por su respingona nariz, hasta sus delgados labios.

—Amo todo lo que dices y todo lo que callas.

Enredo un dedo en su cabello.

—Amo la manera que te expresas. Con torpeza y brutalidad, pero con dulzura. Te importan muchas cosas, muchas personas.

Toco su frente, soltando su cabello.

—Amo lo que piensas y tus sueños.

Coloco las manos en su cintura.

—Amo la forma en que te mueves. Refinada, determinada. Ellos están bajo tus pies.

Hago figuras imaginarias sobre su ombligo, y comienzo a subir, hasta su cuello. Hay tres tatuajes que brillan sobre él. El nombre de su madre, un lobo y un diamante.

— ¿Crees que no sé lo significa?

— ¿Qué cosa? —murmura, con voz ronca.

—Todo—respondo, acariciando su clavícula—. Crees que eres horrible. Lo sé. Sé quién eres. Te conozco de pies a cabeza. Por dentro y por fuera.

— ¿Por fuera? —sus labios se crispan en una sonrisa perezosa.

—Y también por dentro. Vives de las opiniones del resto.

—Eso no es cierto.

Trata de alejarse, pero tomo sus caderas de nuevo.

—Y cuando digo que te amo, en serio lo hago. Jamás podría mentirte.

—Lo sé.

Me acerco más. Ambos respiraríamos el mismo aire si recordara respirar. Sus ojos brillantes se funden en los míos. Marrón contra verde. Impulso versus desesperación.

—Si pudiera soñar, soñaría contigo—le digo, sonriéndole.

— ¿Ah, sí? —replica, burlona—. ¿Y por qué no lo haces ya?

—Porque cuando no estás, no sueño. Sólo tengo pesadillas.

Me inclino, y suspiro cerca de sus delgados labios. Su aliento gélido me golpea en la mejilla cuando mis labios se dirigen a su oreja. Su cuerpo es tibio, pero sólo puedo sentir los huesos y músculos que la envuelven. Siempre ha sido así. Es hueso y músculo, es energía y fuerza.

—Podría soñar si me acompañaras.

— ¿A dónde? —pregunta, con voz ahogada.

— A dónde tú quieras.

Muevo lentamente mis labios junto a su mejilla. Atraigo su cuerpo nuevamente en un abrazo, poniendo mi cabeza en su cuello cálido, respirando contra su clavícula.

Siento sus delgadas y pequeñas manos acariciando mi espalda.

—Te quiero—murmuro—. Para siempre.

Ella me mira, esbozando una sonrisa que parece más una mueca. Sé que no me dirá que me quiere. Si lo hiciera, no sería Isabella Swan.

En ése momento, mi boca pasa a estar sobre la suya y no puedo evitarlo. Las emociones bullen en mi interior, siento mis entrañas retorcerse y mis terminaciones nerviosas despertando. Mi corazón amenaza con salirse, pero no importa. Realmente no lo hace.

Sus manos agarran mi cabello, mientras que su boca se aferra febril a la mía, absorbiéndome. La temperatura sube, y ya no escucho mis pensamientos. Ni siquiera sé dónde estamos.

Jadea cuando abrazo su cintura con más fuerza, cargándola.

—No puedo… no podemos hacer esto—susurra—. Eres importante. No puedo hacer lo mismo que hago con todo.

— ¿Me lo impedirás?

Ella cierra los ojos, suspirando temblorosamente.

—No lo sé.

Llevo mis labios hasta su oreja, y tiro suavemente su lóbulo. Deja escapar un sonoro gemido, que hace que mi corazón se dispare.

Sosteniendo su cuerpo entre mis brazos, la recuesto sobre la cama. Acaricio su estómago y ella tiembla.

Sonrío.

—Eres guapa. No importa lo que otros dijeron a lo largo de estos años. Son idiotas.

—No soy perfecta—contradice, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—No, no lo eres. Pero eres hermosa.

Mientras memorizo su cuerpo a besos, pienso en las veces que otros hombres le habrán jurado amor eterno. Imagino su pequeño cuerpo en manos de un borracho, gritando en medio de un orgasmo que la ama, a pesar de que en la mañana no recordará su rostro. _Ése no su mundo. Ella no merece cosas como ésas._

—Necesito irme…—murmura, cerrando los ojos y arqueando la espalda—. Edward…

—Isabella, no.

Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi: sólo tenía dieciocho años. Parecía tan pequeña y perdida, caminando tambaleante hacia quién sabe dónde, con su cabello rizado cayéndole por la espalda. Recuerdo sus ojos relampagueando cuando le dijo que le pagaría, aunque no se acostara conmigo. La primera noche sólo la sostuve entre mis brazos, y haré eso en nuestra última noche.

Acaricio su rostro, deposito besos en su cabello, toco sus muslos, le sonrío a sus labios. Intento mantener todas sus expresiones grabadas en mi mente, todas sus reacciones. _¿Cómo una criatura tan hermosa puede tener un destino como aquél?_

—Debo irme—musita, aún con los ojos cerrados—. Estás alargando más la despedida. Será peor para ambos.

Me alejo, incapaz de refutar nada. El calor de su cuerpo aún está impregnado en mis manos, en mis sentidos, en mi mente.

—No, Bella…

—No hay nada que decir. Las palabras no cambiarán nada—dice, asistiendo repetidas veces. Se sienta sobre la cama y se acomoda la ropa. Para cansada y hastiada, como siempre me la he imaginado después de que termina de trabajar. Y eso hace que florezca en mi interior un horrible pensamiento. _Soy uno de ellos._

Isabella se levanta de la cama y camina hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Recoge sus tacones y acomoda la chaqueta de cuero sobre sus hombros. Su largo cabello está enmarañado; su falda arrugada.

Se acerca a mí y me mira fijamente. Sus ojos son grandes y expresivos, cargados de recóndita tristeza que está oculta bajo maquillaje y ropa ajustada. Alza una mano y ésta recorre mi rostro con parsimonia, acariciando mi mejilla y el hueco de mi cuello. Se inclina cerca de mi oído y susurra:

—Acéptame por lo quien soy y no por lo que quieres que sea.

Luego, me da un largo y profundo beso que nutre las paredes de mi alma hasta que el corazón me vuelve a latir aceleradamente. Retrocede y por última vez, veo como su cuerpo se mueve hasta la salida, contoneando las caderas.

—Te veo pronto.

Y la puerta se cierra tras ella, dejando pasar una gélida brisa, que enfría mi alma y el poco amor que me queda.

 ** _Fin._**

* * *

* **I can't help falling in love with you, Elvis Presley.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por leer! Me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido, así que dejen sus comentarios, que los contesto todos :)**

 **Un beso,**

 **Rohe.**


End file.
